


Cendrillon

by AuryDaffodil



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Vanven, Vocaloid-inspired, fairytale, yeah this is gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuryDaffodil/pseuds/AuryDaffodil
Summary: One-shot inspired by a vocaloid song by signal-p: Cendrillon. aka vanven Cinderella with a twist.——————As Ventus dances the night away with a handsome stranger, the words of the old man from before echo in his ear.“Find the man with the black mask, and plunge the knife straight into his heart.”





	Cendrillon

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is I loved listening to this song back in middle school and after listening to it again on loop a few days ago, I just knew I had to write this ^^ This is my first time writing a one-shot like this so I hope you guys enjoy ^_^

"If you do as I say, I will grant you a wish." 

The voice came out of nowhere, breaking the stillness of the alleyway Ventus and the children occupied that night. His eyes snapped open and he looked around while holding the kids closer to him. His entire body ached, warning him to go easy on it, but he swallowed his fear and pain. He wasn’t going to let anything or anyone hurt these kids.

His eyes finally landed on the figure that stood just a few feet away from them. He was dressed from head to toe in black, his face adorned with a goat mask and a black hood. Ventus could only make out the pair of golden eyes peering out of the mask's eye slits. They glittered in the moonlight, unnerving the young man. 

Ventus held the kids tighter to him, the baby stirring slightly in her sling before she went back to sleep. 

"Who are you?" he asked, a coughing fit following after his question. He was so thirsty. And hungry. It had been so long since he had eaten anything. 

“It doesn't matter who I am. What does matter is what I can do for you." said the figure. Ventus pressed himself and the children against the wall as the man drew closer. It was clear by his voice that this man was old, but Ventus knew he didn't have the strength to fight him off if he tried anything. He was so tired, weak from running on an empty stomach and sore feet. He didn’t have a fighting chance. "If you do as I say, then I promise your life and these children's lives will be better. By tomorrow morning, you four -and who knows, maybe the rest of this rotten kingdom- will have the chance at a new life." 

Ventus shook his head, a spiteful grin on his lips. "Yeah, right. Take your empty promise and leave us alone." Ventus had given up on wishes a long time ago. There was no time to wait for them to come true when he had three mouths to feed. If he wanted something, he would get it done by himself. But that was becoming hard to do as his body grew weaker and weaker each day.

On his right, the little girl snuggled up to him for warmth. He started to rub her back but stopped when she flinched. Right, her wounds probably hadn't healed yet. Some urchins had decided to be funny and threw rocks at her just as soon as Ventus had his back turned.  _ 'We'll run to the river and clean her up in the morning. It's the best I can do.'  _ he thought bitterly. 

The stranger was right about the kingdom. It was decaying, wasting away with the death toll piling up by the dozens. Many citizens had already succumbed to starvation and illness, like Ventus’ parents and the parents’ of the children he found. The streets weren’t safe, during day or night. Everyone was fighting for themselves, doing whatever they could to survive. But even that wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

All crops and water sources were reserved for the nobles now that winter was drawing close. Soon enough, those very same nobles would suffer if they kept purging the land for themselves and without a care. But they didn’t care, Ventus reminded himself. He seethed with hatred as he held the kids close. The nobles turned away from the commoners’ pleads anytime they were asked for help. They gazed away from the problem they caused and continued to stuff their faces and enjoy their rich, blissful lives. Every second that ticked away, Ventus’ hatred for them grew more and more. They could have done something to stop this. They could have stopped this epidemic from the beginning. But instead they decided to be blind and ignorant. That very fact made Ventus’ blood boil.

If Ventus could have one wish, it would be to make all those noble’s pay for their selfish behavior.

“I can assure you, my promises are never empty.” Seemingly out of thin air, apples now appeared in the man’s hands. He kneeled down and placed one in front of Ventus’. It’s shiny, dewy skin practically made the young man’s mouth water. “It’s not exactly dinner but you must be starving.”

Ventus swiped the apple, and all the others the stranger held out to him. Even something as small and simple as an apple was enough to awaken his prolonged hunger. He roused the children from their sleep and handed them each an apple. “Eat up, guys.” he said, glad to see their sleepy eyes fill with joy as they all munched on their treats. They hadn’t had fresh fruit in a long time and something as sweet as this was sure to raise their spirits for tomorrow. Before he took a bite out of his own, he glanced up at the stranger with suspicious eyes. “Where did you get these?” Fresh fruit was hard to come by these days. 

“I have my ways, my boy,” said the stranger as he handed Ventus a now peeled apple. Ventus did a double-take; how did he do that so quickly? Pushing the thought aside, the commoner pinched a few small pieces out of the apple and fed them to the baby, sighing with relief as some color returned to her cheeks. “And there will be more of these, as well as food so succulent that you will never feel hungry again, if you perform a favor for me.”

A favor. That could have meant anything in this kingdom. And Ventus especially didn’t want to start owing favors to someone as sketchy as this person. 

“Is there anymore?’ asked the little boy on his left, his eyes wide and full of hope. 

“If your big brother agrees to do me a favor, then yes, little one.” said the stranger. Ventus glared at him as the boy and his sister tried to wiggle away from him to get more food from the stranger. This in no way was a good idea, and using the children’s hunger against him definitely meant he was up to no good. 

“Is it something wrong?” he found himself asking. 

“It depends on what you think is right or wrong, my boy,” said the figure as another apple appeared in his hands. Ventus and the children watched it, their stomachs howling hungrily. Ventus almost forgot to wonder where it came from. “Like I said, if you perform this favor for me, your lives will be for the better. You might even help the kingdom if you do well. Does that sound wrong to you?”

It didn’t. Ventus could still tell there was more to this. “What are you asking for? A miracle?” Ventus scoffed.

The stranger chuckled. The sound was similar to the cold winds that blew through the alleyway, and it made Ventus shudder. “A miracle for you, perhaps.” The apple was gone. So was Ventus’ appetite when he saw a small knife take its place. It gleamed, hungry to dig itself into an unsuspecting person.

“Where did that come from?” He tucked the children against his chest, watching the man swipe his thumb along the flat side of the blade. It was so small, but deadly enough to cause injury. 

“One has to be careful when outside the castle walls, yes? It’s a shame that, that is a fact.” The old man task’ed, observing the knife with admiration before looking at Ventus. Something akin to glee twinkled in his eyes when he caught the young man still staring at the knife. “Wouldn’t it be better to change that?”

It would. The man himself reeked of bad intentions, but he was right. Ventus couldn’t remember a time he and the children went through the day without being attacked by someone looking for food to steal or people to use as currency. If that itself could be changed, it’d be easier to sleep at night.

“Would I have to use this knife to make that happen?” he asked. The knife looked hungry for blood. And Ventus was hungry for more food and a goodnight’s sleep. He was starved for a better life for he and the children, for a brighter tomorrow for the kingdom. He couldn’t stop staring at the knife, couldn’t help but agree with the little voice in his head that said nothing was wrong with feeling this way. It was just a small favor. One favor and he would never have to see this man again. He and the children would be alright if he could just do this one small favor. 

“Oh yes,” the old man smiled, holding the knife out to Ventus. The moment the knife was taken, the stranger took a step back and his icy smile grew as shadow ran along the young man’s skin. Frighten blue eyes turned confident as a mask bled its way across Ventus' eyes. The children shrank away from Ventus as he stood. "You will only need to use it once, my boy. And once you do, your wish will come true…" 

"My wish…" Ventus gripped the blade, staring at his arm as the rags he wore transformed, turning into a soft material that glowed in the moonlight. The magnificent clothing he now wore did nothing to hide the animosity the knife carried. "It will come true…?"

“Yes, my boy.” chuckled the old man as he threw his arm behind him. The sound of thundering hooves could be heard in the distance. "I will make sure it will."

* * *

By the tenth time someone had to gather their courage and asked him for a dance, Vanitas was already done for the night.

He had done his fair share of dancing already and frankly, the music his council had picked was boring him as much as the “riveting” conversations he had with his guests. He swore he started to fall asleep while standing as a guest from a neighboring kingdom just went on and on about her daughter and how ready she was to be married off to someone as well-off as her.

Point being, this party was the pits. But so long as Vanitas could put on a decent yet polite grimace and pick one of the least irritating partners there, he could retire to his room and slumber away while he awaited the day he would marry whoever he chose. He wished he could sleep forever. 

_ 'This won't be my uncle's choice, at least. I can decide on who I can marry without my uncle's meddling.'  _ thought the prince as he cast a glare to his uncle: King Xehanort. He was the one who orchestrated this whole thing, practically dragging Vanitas away from country castle they used when winter arrived. The young monarch had been used to this kind of treatment his entire life, but he was a grown man now. He was getting tired of being ordered around when he was supposed to be next in line. He was sick of being seen as a child, always guarded from the rest of the world and never allowed to venture on his own without his uncle or a group of knights. 

He had heard his uncle more than once speak about how his title as king was just that; a title. His uncle would be taking care of the kingdom while Vanitas was to be the figure head. That infuriated Vanitas. He was only meant to be seen, not heard or rule. It was humiliating.

So then why was he taken back here? Just when he was starting to settle down in the other castle and enjoy a taste of freedom he hadn't had in a long time?

It made Vanitas loath this party even more. He was surrounded by people he didn't want to be around, in a castle he didn't want to be in. He just wanted this night to be over already. 

The prince puffed out his chest and continued to count the rafters along the ceiling, keeping his eyes away from any hovering maidens so to not give them false hope. He wouldn't be here for long, he reminded himself. All he had to do was pick someone and he could get out of this stone prison before he knew it.

_ 'That'll be easy.'  _ thought the prince sarcastically, dragging his eyes across the room until they stopped right on the person looking right at him. Standing right in front of him, to be exact. 

"Good evening." said the young man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Vanitas had to take a step back, clearly startled. When the young man smirked at his reaction, Vanitas took it as a personal jab at his ego. 

Evening." he returned, clearing his throat as the man in green and white chuckled. "Enjoying yourself?" huffed Vanitas, dropping the pleasantries for a moment. 

"More than you, it looks like," said the young man, his blue eyes swimming with mirth. Vanitas had never been spoken to so casually before, but he decided he didn't hate it. For now. "Forgive me for startling you. You just happened to be right there as I was coming in." 

"You didn't startle me." informed the prince, the sour look on his face causing the stranger to smile even more. What an odd person. "You're a little late for the party though, sir. It's about to end in a few hours." 

The stranger waved his hand dismissively. "Its fine. I don't think I missed much, did I?" 

"No, you didn't." Vanitas agreed with a sigh. "It's pretty dull." he said, watching the stranger laugh softly. It sounded more whimsical than the music playing around them. 

"Sounds like it hasn't been the most exciting night in the kingdom." The stranger glanced over to the party for a moment, his eyes trailing across the crowd before returning to Vanitas. "It's a good thing I took my time to get ready, then."

"You enjoy being fashionably late?" guessed the prince, his question flowing out of his mouth naturally. Strange, he felt like he was talking to an old friend. Maybe it was because he wasn't being stared at like a piece of meat. He wouldn't mind if this stranger did that, though. 

He blinked. Did he just thought that?

"Just fashionable." The stranger teased him, and Vanitas had to admit that he was. The silk of his suit was flattering, matching the white and gilded mask that covered the upper-half of his face. He resembled a gallant hero, stepping out of a fairytale to steal the heart of a wanderlust prince. "... Unless now is a bad time?" 

"What?" Vanitas snapped out of his daze, surprised to see the young man holding a hand out to him with a playful grin on his lips. 

"I asked if you would like to dance with me. Unless if now is not a good time…" 

"No, wait," Vanitas took his hand before it fell. It was smaller than his own, and through the gloves, the prince could almost feel how skinny it was. His gaze lifted away from his hand and to his eyes, finding himself mesmerized by the tawny eyelash that fluttered along his cheeks. "I want to dance." he said, hoping he didn't look desperate.

The stranger laughed (so he did look like desperate) and gently pulled Vanitas towards him until their chests met. Vanitas swore under his breath, his mind racing as the stranger laid one hand on his shoulder while the other took his free hand. "As you wish." he replied, sweeping Vanitas away from the prying eyes of the other guests as they began to dance in their own little corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Vanitas found himself asking, keeping in step with the stranger even as he reached and ran his finger along the black horn of his own mask. Vanitas swore again, his heart racing. 

The stranger only smiled at him, rendering Vanitas speechless as they glided across the dance floor.

* * *

_ "Find the man with the black mask…"  _

At first, Ventus thought it would be harder to do this. After all, he saw nothing but masks once he stepped into the ball. Their always-smiling or always-laughing faces unnerved him and made him  _ not  _ want to look for the man in the black mask. Some masks were worn on the side of guests' heads, looking at him and making him wish he could just turn away from all this. He was starting to get second thoughts and wanted to run. 

But then he remembered the kids. They were sound asleep in the carriage they were bought in, waiting for Ventus to come back as their bellies ached for food. 

He couldn't let them down. 

His search hadn't gone for long. There was a man just off to the side, away from the other guests. Maybe it was his black and red-trimmed suit, or the spiral horns on his mask, or the way his golden eyes seemed to drift away from the music and merriment of the party, but Ventus was drawn to him. His feet pulled him right to him and without a moment's hesitation, he asked him for a dance. 

_ 'Is it the knife?'  _ He wondered, feeling it's weight press against his arm as Vanitas twirled him around. Though it was sheathed, he could feel it shiver. He could hear it urging him to strike the man in front of him. Yes, this was the man. This was the man from the old man's request.  _ 'But why…?'  _

"So you won't tell me who you are?" Vanitas asked him. 

Ventus laughed, masking his thoughts. "'My mother told me not to give my name to strangers." It stung to remember his parents but he knew had to keep up the charade. 

"But she encouraged talking to them?" asked Vanitas, his skeptical look cracking with the small smirk making its way across his face. 

Ventus beat him right to it; his smile was much more playful. "Only if they were this good at conversation." 

Vanitas hid a laugh, one that didn't go unnoticed by Ventus. "My, you're surprising me further and further. First your distance from the party, then you're smiling at my poor excuse to amuse you and now you're laughing."

Vanitas huffed out a laugh. Throughout most of his life, there wasn't much to smile or laugh at. Only few things had ever bought him joy. They made him forget that he was a prince who was always locked away in different castles, under the thumb of his uncle, if only for a short time. 

Outside a nearby window, he could see the time on a local clock tower. His eyebrows raised, surprised that so much time had passed already. Just how long had he and this stranger been dancing? 

He looked back at the masked stranger, who was looking at the clock, too. The confident smile that was on his face a second ago was gone. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah…" Ventus glanced back at him, his smile returning in an instant. "We've been dancing for a while now. I didn't even notice the time going by so quickly." So much time was already gone. It made Ventus sad for a moment. 

And it grounded Vanitas back to reality. This brief moment with this stranger entertaining him with his company would be over before he knew it. He would be back to his lonesome self in no time. 

But then he remembered where he was. He remembered that this was his party, and what this party was for. He looked down at Ventus as they wordlessly agreed to continue dancing. Even if this encounter was short and he didn't know this young man's name, Vanitas wanted to know more about him. Or at the very least, he wanted to stay with him for the remainder of the party. He wanted to dance until his feet were sore and talk with this enchanting young man until his throat was hoarse. He craved for it to last longer than just this night.

Maybe just owning the king's title wouldn't be so bad with this fairytale hero by his side. 

"Time flies fast when you're having fun." replied the prince, looking away as he smiled to himself. Indeed, he was having fun. He was happy and hoped this last just a little longer. 

All the while, Ventus kept his eyes on Vanitas's shoulder. His grip on it tightened when he remembered the last of the old man's favor. 

_ "... and plunge the knife straight into his heart." _

* * *

The night progressed with Ventus' resolve beginning to slip. The more he danced with the man in the black mask, the more his will began to drain. How could it not when he was having so much fun with this man?

Ventus only knew so little about him, from their talks and Vanitas' body language. But they told so much all the same.

Vanitas held his head high with broad shoulders and witty retorts, telling Ventus about places outside their little squabble of a kingdom with details aplenty. Ventus practically felt like he was there as Vanitas described them, even though the latter had so much to tell about them. Everytime Vanitas' eyes lit up about a place he had been to and everytime he seemed to look forlorn when he talked about visiting this castle, Ventus began to know more about him. He began to understand him.

He was nothing like the nobles Ventus had seen bleed this kingdom dry. So why did the old man want him dead?

Ventus shuddered when the knife started to press into his skin. Though sheathed, the blonde could practically feel the blade ready to dig out of the leather. It was like it was angry at him for having second thoughts. 

It was reminding him of what he promised to do. One life for the sake of the kingdom and for the lives of the kids and his own. One life to save so many others. He was given no reason as to why or how, but with only so many chances given in this world, he had no right to seek the answers for those questions. He had to do this. His head told him he had to, but his heart didn't want him to do it. 

The clothes and strength the old man had given him gave him the power to make it this far, but his heart was tugging him away from this goal. His heart was reaching out to his target to protect him, not to kill him. 

"What's wrong?" asked Vanitas, stunned when Ventus huddled against his chest and began to shiver. "Are you alright?" asked the prince, ignoring his own shock in favor of trying to steer away Ventus'.

"I'm… I'm just…" Tears began to well up in Ventus' eyes. He shut them, frustrated at them and his feelings for doing this to him. What was he doing here? Why was he trying to do something so selfish? "I can't…"

Something began to tap against his head. No, that wasn't quite right. It was more like a sound was starting to resonate within his head. It was slow, quiet noise than only grew louder and louder as time went on. It became dull and heavy, bashing against his skull the louder it got. It took Ventus awhile to realize that what it was; it was the sound of the tower clock chiming nearby, announcing that midnight was upon them. It was blaring in his ears, telling him that his chance for a better life was slowly starting to slip away. 

Out of the blue, Vanitas reached and wiped his thumb across Ventus' cheek. Surprised, Ventus' jerked his head up to Vanitas, his cheeks blushing bright red at how close Vanitas' face was to his own. The noise stopped for a moment.

"Don't worry," The prince's breath tickled, fanning it's way down his neck and making Ventus shiver again. "You're safe with me." 

Ventus wanted to believe him. More than anything, he wished he could. His words sounded so sincere and true.

The knife grew irritated. It called to Ventus' hand, making it tremble as he released Vanitas' shoulder and let his hand fall to his side. The knife followed after it, the handle landing on his open palm as the leather fell apart. The ticking noise returned, louder than before as the old man's voice accompanied it. 

_ "If you do as I say, I will grant you a wish." _

"I…" Ventus tried to tell Vanitas to run away, to get away from him. He wanted to scream as the knife lay in waiting.

_ "Find the man with the black mask…" _

"I mean it. Once I say something I'm sure of, I never go back on it." Vanitas reached, wrapping his arms around Ventus' waist pull him flush against his chest. He was so warm, and that hurt Ventus so much. "I won't let any harm come to you. You're safe with-"

Something splashed against his stomach. With a confused look on his face, Vanitas pulled away. "What-?" 

_ "... and plunge the knife straight into his heart."  _

A large red stain decorated his chest. In a panic, the prince reached and began to tug at his clothes, searching for a wound. But he found none. The wound wasn't his own. 

Something fell to the floor with a clatter. And Vanitas' eyes slowly went to the bloodied knife and then made their way to Ventus. The stranger was on his knees, clutching his chest tightly. He was still for a moment, before a puddle of blood flew out of his mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Vanitas was next to him in a heartbeat, gathering him in his arms and tearing away at the cape hanging off his shoulder. "Why did you do that?!" he repeated, pressing the cape against the gaping wound and panicking as the blood merely seeped through it. So much blood was beginning to puddle into the floor. 

Ventus slowly turned his head and looked at Vanitas, coughing as his chest squeezed in pain.  _ `Why did I do that…?'  _ He asked himself as he looked up at Vanitas. The ticking noise had stopped. The old man's voice was gone. All he could see was Vanitas and his heartbroken face. That hurt more than the knife wound. But seeing him alive made him feel so happy. 

"Because you aren't safe with me…" He managed to say as blood filled his mouth. "I… I was sent here to kill you. I was promised so much… But I couldn't do it in the end…" he closed his eyes, tears escaping them as he thought of what he almost did. "I just couldn't do it… Please, leave me… You aren't safe with me…" 

Across the room, King Xehanort watched them from afar. It was only for a moment, but his lip curled in disgust before he turned away and slipped his goat mask back on. He would find another way to get rid of the prince. He would find another way to keep his title, without the help of a soft-hearted brat. 

"Stop," Vanitas shook his head. Even though it was futile, he still tried to stop the bleeding. He tried to keep Ventus awake. "Stop talking. Stop saying such things. I don't care. We need to get you help." 

Ventus laughed. He almost scared himself. How could he laugh as he was dying? "No… I don't think there's enough time. I've already lost out on so much because I hesitated. I was supposed to do this by midnight…" As he spoke, his clothes returned to rags. His healthy appearance turned pale and malnourished. The feet he had danced for hours and hours upon were now sore and lacking the glass-like shoes he was given. His mask was beginning to fall apart, turning into dust that fell like glitter across his cheeks. "But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill you… Because you didn't do anything. I was being selfish…" 

"Selfish?" Vanitas grit his teeth, trying not to hurt Ventus as he laid there in his arms. 

Ventus laughed again. There was so much he wanted to say. So much that he wanted to explain. But he had run out of time, again. 

"If you can… Grant me a selfish wish…" His eyelids began to feel heavy. He felt so tired. Vanitas pulled him closer to his chest, holding onto him tightly as he laid his head on his chest. "Please… find the children I'm looking after… They're outside the castle and kids shouldn't… shouldn't be outside at night. It's too dangerous… This kingdom is too dangerous. I wish it was safer… I wish…" he shook his head, coughing harder as his lungs screamed for air. By now, he could barely hear his own voice as he spoke. All he could hear was Vanitas' heartbeat. "The kids... they must be so hungry… I promised I'd come back with food… Please… " he coughed. "Give them some food…" 

"What is your name?" asked Vanitas, his face buried in Ventus' hair. 

The light slowly faded from Ventus' eyes, tears barely prickling out of them. "Ventus…" 

"Ventus…" Vanitas squeezed his dancer partner against him, teardrops falling into Ventus' hair as he went limp in his arms. "I am Prince Vanitas," He pulled a little away to look at him, his heart breaking further when he saw his face. It was so serene, like he was only sleeping and he would wake up at any moment. But Ventus wasn't sleep. He was gone, fleeting away like a distant memory. He was now nothing more than a sweet dream.

Bidding him farewell, Vanitas brushed away his bangs and kissed his forehead. "And I promise I will grant you your wish." He promised as the chiming bells of the clock tower faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Well :’) Hope you guys liked this. It was interesting to try out since most of my one-shots end with happily ever after. This one... Yeah, kinda sad. Originally I wanted to give this a happy end but that wouldn’t do Cendrillon (the song) any justice. As for Vanitas’ last words to Ventus and what he means by granting his wish, I’ll let you guys decide that ^^ Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> Twitter @dewdropdaffodil


End file.
